


there's new this new year

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: this new year, i thank you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jongin, Domestic, Fairy Kyungsoo, Family, Fluff, M/M, New Year fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: pardon my shitty writing dude. thank you for tolerating someone like me for how many years? 5? TT.TT thank you for staying and for being a good friend to me. thank you for everything, ela! happy new year!





	there's new this new year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticals/gifts).



> pardon my shitty writing dude. thank you for tolerating someone like me for how many years? 5? TT.TT thank you for staying and for being a good friend to me. thank you for everything, ela! happy new year!

alpha jongin gets back home with a jar of candies for their pups and baby fairies. it's the end of the year and his fairy husband kyungsoo is busy preparing food in the kitchen.

"daddy ni!" sookyung, the four year old omega pup makes grabby hands to him then her siblings followed, all asking to be carried. she’s the exact replica of kyungsoo.

"papa nini!" kyungin, five, flutters her pink filamentous wings as she tries to fly up but fails as she falls on her butt and pouts. he round eyes widening same when it happens to kyungsoo.

"papa ni, did you buy candies from santa claus?!" the eldest jongsoo, seven, alpha wolf, probes with a toothless smile, yet with a boyish charm.

“jongsoo, santa claus is resting now in north pole.” he replies, cackling. he gathers the kids around his arms for a big hug.

"i wanna cuddle with daddy," kyungin's fraternal twin, jaesoo rubs his eyes and yawns with pouty lips. the sleepy head in the family.

jongin has his hands on his waist when he straightens up as he looks at each of his and kyungsoo's sons and daughters. seeing them all well and healthy as the year ends makes him proud of himself and kyungsoo. they must have done well in raising their kids.

grinning, jongin sets the dirty sack slung on his shoulder and opens it. the kids made excited noises of wonder from what jongin brought them after going to the village.

"daddy, are there candies?" jongsoo obviously has a sweet tooth. it is he who asked him to buy a jar of candies. any kind would do.

"daddy, i want cuddles! daddy soo is busy cooking!" jaesoo whines and kicks his tiny legs on the floor, wings folded at rest.

"the four of you are too excited." jongin brings out the jar of marbled candies. "tada!" excited gasps and gleeful thank you's erupt along with the kids throwing their arms around him, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. jongin feels elated as them.

"oppa, gimme the pink one!" sookyung asks, and so kyungin, but jaesoo just tugs at the hem of jongin's sweater, sticking out his lower lip.

"papa, cuddle please. jaesoo-soo is sleepy-py-py."

in a second, jongin picks him up and kisses his forehead. "don't you want candy?"

jaesoo buries his face on jongin's neck, shaking his head. "just cuddles, daddy."

among the kids, jaesoo is the most clingy of them. jongin rubs the boy's back and rocks him back and forth. it's common knowledge that in just a few minutes, the boy would be asleep. and so he does.

while watching the three other kids share candies to each other, jongin can feel kyungsoo's strong presence emerging out from the kitchen threshold.

"what are you guys eating?" the fey asks in concern, pretty, gorgeous, jongin is breathless. kyungsoo’s freckles are like stars on his skin. "candy? aigoo, don't eat too much or you three will get tooth decay, okay?"

it always amuses jongin to see his husband this way, all round cheeks, round eyes, round hips as he towers the children with his hands on his waist as he interrogates them and giving them a lecture.

if not for kyungsoo, the kids wouldn't be as obedient as what jongin sees in his head before marrying the pretty fey. jongin is this type of dad who spoils their kids too much, but because of kyungsoo, they were able to balance what's the best for their kids.

"daddy, we promise we'll brush our teeth after." jongsoo speaks for his siblings. he's the ever commanding and disciplined one. a real alpha.

kyungin and sookyung agrees, both of them trying to make a balloon from the bubblegum they have in their mouths.

as jongin takes a step closer to his husband, kyungsoo nods at their kids and reminds again, "don't forget to drink lots of water too." his head cranes to jongin's direction whilst with the kids nodding their heads in understanding.

"jongin," he tiptoes and presses a kiss on jongin's cheek. "jaesoo is asleep again?" he takes a peek of their son's sleeping face.

"he said you were too busy cooking to cuddle with him." jongin tells, also kissing kyungsoo's temple as his greeting for arriving home.

"i cooked so much for later, jagi." he rubs jaesoo's back and kisses the boy's forehead. "bring him to his room first. you must be exhausted too."

jongin acquiesces and brings jaesoo in his room, tucking him in to bed.

no matter how exhausted jongin can get, at the end of the day, the exhaustion and strains from his body disappears just by being home with his own family.

he hugs kyungsoo behind when he finds him in the kitchen preparing a plate of food for him.

"you cooked a lot, jagi." he nuzzles on kyungsoo's perfumed neck and takes a long whiff of it. he teases. "now, you smell like food."

“i cooked your faves and that’s i’d get from you?” kyungsoo elbows him but jongin grabs his elbow in reflex and chases his lips for a kiss.

“you’ll get something later for sure.” a kiss is made between the two of them a few pecks and a brief tongue action, until kyungsoo decides to chomp on his cheek playfully and lightly, but kissing the area after.

the first time kyungsoo did that, jongin flinched in surprise. but now, kyungsoo does it whenever he likes.

this time, jongin does the same thing too. kyungsoo's cheeks are plumper than his. it drags out a giggle from kyungsoo's heart mouth and that makes jongin's heart jump in joy.

"daddy, are kissy kissy. close your eyes sookyung, kyungin!" jongsoo's voice interrupts the two of them so they retract away from each other to look at their kids.

jongsoo, sookyung and kyungin have their tiny hands covering their eyes. it's an adorable sight.

"oppa, are they done doing adult stuff?" kyungin asks impatiently. "i'm hungryy i want to eat spaghetti."

"we don't know. wait for it, kyunginnie." orders jongsoo, unknown to them that their dads are already leaning on the counter, watching them in fascination.

"i want to eat chicken and spaghetti. soo soo is hungreeeh too! daddies, stop kissy kissy!" sookyung pleads then takes a peek through her chubby fingers. she's mortified as she gasps. "daddies are done kissy kissy!"

jongsoo and kyungin drops their hands from their eyes and the married couple erupts in laughter as the kids huddle around them, asking for food.

they look at each other's eyes and smiles. "i'm hungry now too." they chorus.

more laughter fills their household and sooner, jaesoo appears from the entrance of the kitchen and runs to kyungsoo hugging his legs. sleepily, he says, "tummy is grumbling. it needs food." another yawn escapes his lips.

"jaesoo sleeps all the time!" hyper kyungin says, before climbing on her seat.

"jaesoo is so cute. like a bear!" sookyung giggles, sitting next to kyungin.

"i'm the most handsome then." jongsoo beats his chest on his chair and beams. he might be missing some teeth, but indeed, he got his handsomeness from his dads. "like daddy nini because daddy soo is the prettiest like sookyung and kyungin!"

"but what about jaesoo, oppa?" the girls ask.

"jaesoo is the most adorable and the cutest like daddy soo too!" jongsoo giggles.

"you four are the prettiest," kisses the girls' heads. "and the most handsome." then the boys' heads, then stops by kyungsoo who had just finished putting the utensils on the table. he winds his arms around the fey's petite waist and gazes at him. "the most gorgeous of all."

kyungsoo pinches jongin's nose for long and grins. "the most clingy."

"that would be really me." jongin  confidently tells, squishing kyungsoo's chubby and reddening cheeks.

the kids laugh out loud, even jaesoo when the couple are stretching and pinching each other's cheeks in front of them.

"another new year of us together, kyungsoo." their flat palms are  both pressing on each other's cheeks.

"does it mean, another new year, another baby, my loving husband?" kyungsoo quirks a brow, a suggestive smile pulling up at his lips.

jongin wiggles both his brows. "how can i say no to that, loving and pretty husband, soo soo?"

as the hands of the clock move, time won't change anything in their relationship. despite their difference in race, despite the hurtful words they both got from the people against their everlasting love, here is the kim family, happy in love with their cute and adorable kids brightening their days even more. and perhaps it's time to make another one to make their 2018 even brighter and happier.


End file.
